mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Aluminum Wheel Set
- Normal Blue= - Super X Silver= }} |-| HG Small Dia.= - Normal Black= - Super X Silver= }} |-| HG Deep Rim= - Red= }} |-| HG 2pcs= - HeavyLP= }} |Wheel = Yes|Wheel Type = Solid (Large dia./low profile small dia.)|Wheel Material(s) = Aluminum (rim) Plastic (bushings)|Wheel Spoke(s) = 3 (Small Dia. Narrow) 5 (HG Small Dia.) 8 (HG Large Dia./HG Small Dia. Super X) None (LW/Small Dia. Wide-type/HG Heavy Large Dia. Narrow/HG Deep Rim/HG Large Dia. Super X)|Wheel Width(s) = Narrow (Parallel) Wide (Small Dia. Wide-type)|Tire = Yes|Tire Type = Slick (Small Dia., high profile)|Tire Width(s) = Narrow (Small Dia. Narrow) Wide (Small Dia. Wide-type)|Tire Surface = Flat|Tire Material(s) = Sponge}} This article is about the wheel set(s) designed for the Mini 4WD cars. For the one designed for the Mini-F car, see Mini-F Aluminum Wheel Set. ---- The aluminum wheel sets is a series of Grade-up Parts released by Tamiya since 1994. All aluminum wheel sets were released as limited edition items due to the high cost of aluminum. General info As its name implies, the wheel sets were mostly made of aluminum with the center, replaceable plastic wheel bushings attached. The bushings were used as the way to attach the wheels to the driveshafts The aluminum wheels are heavy compare to the plastic-made wheels, which makes the car less likely to bounds and thus less likely to fly off the race course on slope sections. Its heaviness, however, is also a double-edge sword, as they can put extra stress to the Mini 4WD car's internal components. (which includes the gears, motor and batteries) Eariler wheel sets, particularly the non-HG series wheel sets, includes the specially-designed sponge tires. Eariler sets has the bushnings that at the same amount as the wheels, thus forces the user to purchase another wheel set if the bushnings wears out. Later releases has twice the amount of bushnings to lessen this problem. As of 2016, the wheel bushings sets was made available as standalone items. Only the HG Heavy Aluminum Large-Diameter Narrow Wheels, the HG Heavy Aluminum Wheels for for Low-profile Tires and the HG Aluminum Deep Rim Wheels for Low-Profile Tires were released as Mini 4WD Station-exclusive items. Most aluminum wheels are compatible with most chassis, with the exceptions of Super X, Super XX and TR-1 Chassis, which requires specific aluminum wheels sets. The HG Aluminum Wheel Sets for Super X and XX are reversible, meaning they can be placed in either direction and change the weight distribution accordingly. External links Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Wheels for Low Profile Tire on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels (Blue) on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Deep Rim Wheels for Low-Profile Tires on Tamiya Japan * HG Heavy Aluminum Wheels for Low-Profile Tires on Tamiya Japan * HG Heavy Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels (reissue) on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Wheels for Low Profile Tire (reissue) on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels (for Super X & XX Chassis) on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Wheels for Low Profile Tires (Super X, Super XX) on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Deep Rim Wheels for Low-Profile Tires (Red) on Tamiya Japan * HG Aluminum Reversible Wheels for Low Profile Tires (Super X & XX, Red) on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Wheels for Low Profile Tire on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels (Blue) on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Wheels for Low Profile Tire (Black) on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Deep Rim Wheels for Low-Profile Tires on Tamiya America * HG Heavy Aluminum Wheels for Low-Profile Tires on Tamiya America * HG Heavy Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels (reissue) on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Wheels for Low Profile Tire (reissue) on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Large Diameter Narrow Wheels (for Super X & XX Chassis) on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Wheels for Low Profile Tires (Super X, Super XX) on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Deep Rim Wheels for Low-Profile Tires (Red) on Tamiya America * HG Aluminum Reversible Wheels for Low Profile Tires (Super X & XX, Red) on Tamiya America Category:Grade-Up Parts Category:Wheel and tire sets